Wreck of the Day
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: "Driving away from the wreck of the day, and the light's always red in the rear-view. Desperately close to a coffin of hope, I'd cheat destiny just to be near you"- Anna Nalick
**A/N** : Still, I'm sorting through the mess in my head. Too many emotions from the events, all mixing together. The outcome is in front of you – messy, maybe unclear. It's the best I have to offer for now, and I just hope it works. You should leave your review, because it makes me smile.

* * *

 **Wreck of the Day**

"There's something about the way you love me that finally feels like _home_ " – Adele

They walked the halls of the hotel in silence. It was rather dark and cold air filled the open space. Their hands brushed just slightly, but their gazes never locking. Both of them staring ahead, lost in so many thoughts, distant. The sounds of their footsteps as they walked in complete harmony, echoed through the corridor, heavy steps, carrying the weight of the world.

One of the agents opened the door for their room and they slowly entered, blinded by the strong lights. As the door closed, she stood with her back turned to him. Looking around, she flickered her eyes shut and inhaled. She was struck by the strong grip of her arm, by the sudden pull as he tugged her and pinned her to the door. He pressed his body to hers, so tight that it was almost impossible to breathe. Cupping her cheeks, he pressed his mouth to her, kissing her so desperately, literally sucking the life out of her. He hovered over her – with his body, with his lips, with his tongue. Cherishing every single moment he had with her, grateful for ever being so lucky in having her. She heaved in his mouth, pushing him slightly as she struggled for air. He took a step back, but his body was still confining her to the door behind her and she could still feel his warm breath on her face. In the silence of the room, she could almost hear the sound of his beating heart, matching the rhythm of hers.

Their eyes locked then. It was the first time since they left Dimitri at the care of doctors that their eyes met. He looked at her, his eyes moving rapidly as his mind raced to search for the words he wanted to verbalize, but to no avail. And then he felt the dainty touch of her hand on his face, her fingers moving ever so slightly along his features. Her eyes spoke volumes, her touch affirms the unspoken words, the silent pleads. He shuddered as his sobs quickly took over, concealing his face in her shoulder, allowing his tears to soak through the fabric of her blouse. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair, urging him on, promising to be his harbor, his only haven. He held on to her, as if holding to dear life. He needed the reassurance that she was still there, that all that happened didn't crush them to the ground. He felt the tender touch of her lips brush his temple, as if reading his mind, as if knowing that he needed to feel her. He looked at her just then, with glazing eyes, teary and red. She nodded, as if understanding all the things he wanted to say. _I know_ her eyes spoke, but it was not enough.

"Elizabeth" he breathed out her name in a throaty voice, still shedding single tears.

"Baby, I only did what was right. Trying to mend the wrong, although too late".

"You brought him back. Him, and his sister. You…"

"Henry, they're scarred for life. And I can't take that from either one of them. I will forever have to live with the decision of choosing the greater good, of trading their lives for the sake of humanity. The least I could do was this. For their sake, for mine, and mostly – for _yours_ ".

"You _promised_ , and I…"

Kissing the tear that slid down his cheek, she offered him the softest of smiles. "It doesn't matter anymore".

He looked at her, cherishing her. His fingers linked with hers as he took her hand in his. "But it does" he whispered, and she locked her eyes with his, willing to listen to any prayer that left his mouth. "I put you through hell. And I never stopped to apologize, to make sure you were alright. I was so focused on what happened, on what _I let happen_. When I was lying at the hospital, not knowing if I will ever make it out of that alive, I kept thinking – was this my punishment? Was it yours? I didn't realize just how deep I was in all of this, not until it all surfaced again, not until I took it all out on you. I never took a moment to think about _you_. And I didn't trust you, and I blamed you. And I let myself forget that you are devoted – to this country, to your job, to what matters. _To me_. I let it cloud my thoughts, my judgement. I let it come first, while you came second. And I said things I shouldn't have said, letting my feelings lead the way, rather than my mind. But you are still here. Still standing, still loving. Still _mine_. And you did this incredible thing of saving them, of saving _me_ , and even now, I'm at loss of words. I want to say thank you, for everything, but it feels too little, too late. I want to apologize, but it's not going to take back the months of pain. And I want to say I love you, and god, _how much I love you_ , but nothing is ever enough".

Elizabeth closed her eyes, his words washing over her. The number of times she wished she could turn back time, stop him from ever taking this job; stop her from taking hers. It was this, what he was saying, it was the price they were both bound to pay. And every day bore new pain, new obstacles that weight down on their marriage, leaving unhealable scars, painful reminders. When she learned Dimitri might be alive she knew she had to do everything in her power to get him back, no matter how slim the chances were. She kept telling herself that it wasn't for him, for _them_. But it was. They sacrificed so much, she couldn't let him sacrifice more. She couldn't sacrifice their marriage. It was personal, much more than it was political. And it was painful in more ways than one. "Is it over?" a husky voice fell from her lips as she dipped her head down and avoided his eyes.

He wanted to say yes. He wanted it to be the answer. But they both knew that it's not really over, that it might never really, truly, _be over_. But it wasn't what she was asking. _Do you still love me? Can you see me differently now? Will we get past this together? Can we? Are you still the man I fell in love with? Will you forever be mine?_ Silent doubts that were sneakily taking over her. She told him she wasn't okay. She told him, and he never wanted, _bothered_ , to ask why. Of course he knew, because he knew her, and he knew _them_. And he was hurting too when she was. But he blamed her, although he knew it wasn't her fault. It was his, and he had to live with the guilt, with the failure. Bringing him back wouldn't change that, and she knew it as well. It would only relieve some of it, make him feel _a little less_. He brushed his lips so gently against her cheek, barely touching her skin. His arms moved to wrap around her, willing her to the comfort of his embrace. "I love you" he whispered, "I love you, and I will always love you, and I will always be grateful for you, for everything that you are, and you are _so much more_ than just this one moment".

She lifted her head from the comforting sound of his beating heart, his hazelnut eyes speaking truths she trusted. She nodded to his words, it was enough for now. It might be enough for always. She pressed her lips to him and he opened his mouth, devouring her, breathing her, _living her_. Kissing her with all he had, the subtle reminder that _he could_ , because she was _his_. Allowing them some air, their opened lips touched, their foreheads pressing against each other. "Take me to bed and hold me in your arms. Promise me nonsenses, but really promise me _eternally_ ".

Henry did as she asked. He carried her to the bed and under the covers he circled her with his arms and with his legs, placing her in the nest of his body, warm and solid against her fragile form. They lied still, his even breaths being her pillar. She fell asleep, lulled by the patterns his drew on her arm with his fingers. He watched her sleep, her bright skin, pale; her blonde locks falling on the pillow. She was flawless, inside and out. Despite the small scar under her eye, the burden of decisions on her heart. She was flawless, _perfect_.

When the dawn broke, sending rays of sun into the room, her locks the color of gold. She stirred slightly and he watched her awaken, mesmerized by her beauty. She pulled his arms more tightly around her, clinging to him, to his presence. "I'm here" he murmured in her ear, "I promised I'm not going anywhere".

She nodded and the tiniest smile crept up her lips. It made his heart swell, bloom with happiness that could not be described in words, that no alternative existed. He leaned closer and kissed the corner of her mouth, slowly shifting, he ended up on top of her. His lips danced on hers, delicate but claiming, familiar yet always exciting. She opened her eyes and met his gaze, his tender smile. "We never talked about the Vice President offer" he said and her eyes darkened a little.

It was throwing her back to reality, and right now she was so far away. She wanted to stay, cuddled in his embrace, in this place no one could hurt them. Just them. "Babe?" his hand grazed the side of her face, his face wearing concern.

"Not now" she muttered, "not yet". And he nodded, she wasn't ready. "I'll be here waiting" he replied, his steady voice calming the doubts that ran through her mind. _I'll be here when you want to talk; I'll be here no matter what you decide; I'll be here, and I'm not going anywhere_.

"Can we stay a while longer?" she asked and her eyes welled with tears, threatening to slide down her cheeks.

"For as long as you need". Huddled together in bed, he kissed her time and again. _Together_ , they both thought, and it was _enough_.


End file.
